Longing For A Hero
by Diva Danielle
Summary: We all long for a Hero. Most of us believe that longing will forever remain but a distant dream, but is that always the case?


**A/N: My take on a Hero's dream and the longing for a Hero. Dedicated to a very special woman and friend, who honestly does not know how truly special she is. You know who you are, this fic is for you.**

**As always a huge thankyou goes to Mikell for beta-ing the fic. You as always rock. Disclaimer as per usual I do not own anything TMNT related nor do I make any profit out of this fic.**

It's was a typical summer's night, hot and sticky. The kind of night you would prefer to sleep bare on the balcony rather than on a bed with sheets sticking to your back.

Leo stood on the rooftop looking up at the sky. He'd been dreaming and as always was now haunted by that face. The hazel eyes sparkling with hints of green that tormented his waking moments until he could join her in his dreams.

Who was she? Leo didn't know. She was a distant dream, a longing ache in his heart. She called to him, beckoning his spirit closer. Her red hair swung gently in the breeze, fanning her face with stray tendrils. Her soft voice called out to him.

As he reached out to her, she would fade away and Leo would wake, frustrated beyond belief. He'd needed some air. He'd needed to think.

Now as he stood there looking up at the pinpricks dancing in the sky, they seemed to mould together, forming her face. Her beautiful face, alight with love and adoration, smiling down at him. Calling to him to join her, save her, love her and he did. Despite any logical explanation why this woman should have claimed his heart, he did love her.

He'd never met her and yet he knew her inside and out. Felt her body against his as real as any feeling he'd ever experienced. Heard her voice as clear as day whispering in his ear. Whispering sweet words of forever.

One star twinkled brighter than ever, seemingly winking at him. It reminded him, in his dreams she was his, forever she would be. No woman would ever hold the place in his heart that she did and somehow, some day, he would find her.

The winking star faded into the night and yet Leo still saw it, it shone brighter than ever before, burning with an intensity that consumed him. He focused on that star. He focused on her.

_I love you._

* * *

The redhead stood on her front porch looking up at the sky. Her gaze entirely focused on one star. A star that beckoned her spirit closer.

Her thoughts drifted to her Hero. One who was always there, at the back of her mind, driving her forward and keeping her going. Despite any logical explanation she loved him. She'd always loved him.

There was something about him that called out to her. She needed him, could feel his strong arms round her, protecting her.

He was a distant dream, a longing in her heart. A need that consumed her. She was his, body and soul and yet she didn't even know if he was real.

He was a dream that haunted her. She longed to feel him close, to even know if he was real.

In her dreams he felt real, she could feel the contours of his shell as her hands rubbed over it. She could hear his voice speaking to her. Whispering in her ear.

She could feel his breath fan out over her cheek as he leaned in close to her, wrapping his arms tight round her body, making her feel safe and wanted.

In this space, in this circle, she felt as though she truly belonged. Her hands caressed his hard muscles, feeling the texture of his skin against hers.

A distant dream, a longing for belonging, a need for a Hero. A need for her Hero.

Her lips parted on a wistful sigh as the star she gazed at faded into the night, yet somehow she could still see it. It burned brighter than ever, it's intensity consuming her.

She focused on that star. She focused on him.

_I love you._

* * *

Two hearts that beat as one. Two souls that fit together perfectly.

Two different planes of existence that connected through a love that burned forever.

One star and two faces.

Each gazing at a fading star. A star that appeared and disappeared in each plane.

One love, forever and always.

One star, reminding.

One day the Hero would find his love.

One day, the woman would find her Hero.

So each stood, not knowing why their dreams were haunted by a love they'd never met. Neither knowing if the other was real. Both hoping and longing for a reality that might not exist.

_One day my love, we will be as one. Our hearts will beat as one. Our souls will join as one. Our bodies will connect as one._

The Hero went slowly home; ready to face another night of red hair and dancing hazel eyes that lured him ever closer. A peaceful night of dreaming where he could lie in the arms of his love.

The woman turned back inside her house; ready to face another night of strong arms protecting her, a smooth voice reminding her she was someone. A peaceful night of dreaming where she could lie in the arms of her love.


End file.
